Dance with the Devil
by beeminionjeran
Summary: Skyfall fic. 00Silva. Events at the island turn out different then you know it from the movie. Silva flees and encounters James Bond several times at London. (smut and angst ahead). Events will lead up the the happenings at Bonds old home Skyfall. This means char death (M only, i could never kill Silva)
1. Chapter 1 - Dazed and Confused

**Dazed and Confused**

James Bond awoke to the faint but steady drum of waves against a hull. With eyes still closed, he minded his surroundings. He was on a yacht. Next to him he could feel the soft, warm body of Severine. It had been fun to be with her last night. She had been a lovely distraction but now, in the light of the day, her presence reminded him on why he was here. The boat was well on it's way to her employer.  
James wondered how long they would still be going or where they were in first place. He got out of bed, dressed up and stepped out of the cabin, onto deck. Out here was nothing but the wide sea and some scattered isles on the horizon. They were in the middle of no-man's-land.

Eventually Severine awoke aswell and followed James into the broad daylight. He kept his gaze straight ahead, stared out into the vastness that surrounded them as she walked up close to him. "We should have a breakfast and get ready James. It won't be much longer till we arrive".

When a bigger island appeared on the horizon Severine tensed. "This is it. This is where we are heading." As they got closer James sensed something eerie about the island. Even under the relentless sun its vibes reminded James on a dark place of his childhood. A place he had hoped long forgotten. Severine told him a story about how once, many people had lived at this place. How it had been abandoned. Because _he_ wanted it. "Does he always gets what he wants?" James asked. Her face was grim when she answered "More then you know."

James was curious about the things to come, about the person he would meet. He had faced many opponents during his career. They all had been dangerous, megalomaniac, greed-driven and vicious to different degrees but this kind of personal agenda was new. What fueled that man into putting up this much afford, just to let a single person suffer? MI6 had been the target of his attack but the true aim was directed toward M.

When they arrived at the solitary island James gripped the radio inside his trouser pocket and scanned the area. This seemed to be the right place for someone to hide from the world but could he be sure? There was noone to be seen. No human noises around, as if there was noone around this place at all. Would this just be a false trail after all?

Four figures emerged from a building and made their way toward the docks. As they got close James could see handcuffs hanging from one of the mens belt. Of course. It always had to be handcuffs. This was likely his only chance to activate the radio. He pushed the button and let it drop deep into the pocket. Hopefully Severines boss was indeed around here, for James knew, on the mainland, things got into motion the moment he activated it.

James let himself be manhandled by the four men. Handcuffs clicked into place. He had expected that Severine would escort them but a man of her boats crew grabbed her and carried her someplace else.  
He was led into the building the men had emerged from. They came into a light-flooded room that contained a couple of laptops and what looked like mainframe computers and a server farm along its walls. He was seated into a chair. They tied his hands to it and vanished out of his field of vision.

James was just taking in his surroundings when the elevator, located at the opposite side of the hall, set into motion. Someone was coming down here, making a broad entrance. That must be him. As the elevator doors opened, James swept away any emotions his face might display.

A flamboyant man greeted James' view. That was probably the best way to explain his first impression by using just one word. He wore a creme colored suit jacket and a shirt that James wanted to frown about but he kept his face straight, or course. What really jumped into Jame eye though was the mans hair. Dyed so blond it almost looked white, causing a sharp contrast to the his dark eyes. The outer appearance was outdone by the way he moved and spoke.

He welcomed James on the island and started a tale about his youth. He told James about how he had cought rats in a barrel, while he strolled down the hallway in a manner that was... well, James wasn't able to label it. There was something menacing about him and he made a lot of nonchalant gestures, tossing in illustrating noises and motions here and there. James couldn't decide if that was a contradiction or reinforced the threat that radiated off the man.

He had a thick spanish accent. Wich meant M had been right. Right before James had departed to China she had voiced her speculations about who they likely dealt with. This man was an ex-agent of spanish origines who had worked for MI6 as Station H, before he was never seen or heard off again. According to Severine his name was Raoul Silva. M hadn't even given him a name and James hadn't questioned her. She seemed uptight about the whole matter. James had been given very little information about his mission, in general. The question that had remained in his head was; was it caused by the lack of data or more likely due to the fact that information was withheld from him? Doubt welled up inside him while he watched Raoul Silva moving closer.

By the time Silva got up to spot where James sat, he ended his story with "The two survivors. This is what she made us." The way Silvas gaze lingered on him made James uncomfortable so he stared back blankly. "I make my own choices." His opponent seemed amused by that statement. "You think you did. That's her genius."

James tried to change the subject. Since he knew who this man was so he might as well confront him with this knowledge. Silva confirmed that he had been working at Hong Kong but to James disappointment he didn't dwell on the topic. Instead he sat down on a second chair next to James, grinning nonchalantly again while he spoke. "You are still clinging to you faith in that old woman. When all she does is lie to you." M had never lied to him. That's what James Bond told Raoul Silva. And she never had. Not through all the years. Treacherous doubt spiked up inside him again like a poisoned stinger._ But what about this time? _

Silva seemed to enjoy the conversation that followed to no end. According to Silva, James had failed the test back at MI6. Revealing this information pulled a laugh from the man. And did he just wink at James? Silva got up to prove his point by offering stolen MI6 data about James.

"What is that if not betreyal." he concluded. Again he stood up, made his way back to James, came up into his personal space. "She send you off to me knowing you are not ready, knowing you will likely die. Mommy was very bad." There was a short pause in wich they stared at each other. Silvas gaze droped down to James collar and James was hit by the unwelcome feeling that he didn't like the direction this was heading. There was something about Silva that made his instincts flare more then usual around the enemy. A hand came up to the top button of his shirt and he involuntarily leaned back, let his discomfort shown. Silva observed him closely while he unbottomed his shirt further. James focused on what Silvas hands were doing while he tried to keep his pulse low. His shirt got pulled aside, revealing the scar that was caused by Eves bullet. Caused by Ms order to take the shot. Silva made a concerned face while touching his scarred skin. "See what she'd done to you."  
James offered a snide remark. "She never tied me to a chair." "Her loss."

Silvas browes furrowed in concentration and he faintly swallowed while he let his eyes and fingers travel along James skin. "Are you sure this is about M?" James words came out rough. "Its about her. And you and me. You see, we are the last two rats. We can either eat each other..." Silva visibly swallowed this time as he eyed James body out of burning eyes. It looked like he actually considered biting into the exposed skin. Heat sparked someplace deep inside James. Thankfully Silva smiled, looked up and went on with an offer instead. "..Or eat everyone else."

James already thought Silva would change the topic but the next moment he involuntarily jerked back again as Silva raised his hand to... _ what? Cup his neck? And what next? _ Suddenly James' imagination ran wild. It summoned pictures he didn't meant to see. Was it the sly look on Silvas face or the way callused fingers ran smoothly down James neck? He started to pull amusement and pleasure from the situation and couldn't bring himself to feel repulsed while Silva continued his doings, even if he tried. "Oh, you are trying to remember you training now." A smile crept into Silvas face and this time it reached the mans eyes. He beamed at James while his fingers ran light circles along his collarbone. "What's the regulation to cover this?" Hands droped onto James thights and he had to restrain himself from pushing his legs against the firm touch to cause more friction "Well there is a first time for everything." James couldn't help it. He flashed a fanciable smile at Silva "What makes you think this is my first time." Silva pulled back in a mocking performance of a suprise. "Oh Mister Bond."

James could see a generous chuckle on Silvas face right before the man turned away from him, in the progess of getting up from his chair. James had almost missed. Almost. But he had seen it and it made him wondered just what he had gotten a glimse at?

When Silva faced James again his expression was back to business. He roamed the room and showed James what he did for a living. It seemed like Silva actually meant his offer to eat everyone else . But did he truly believe James would consider any of this for even a second? He certainly couldn't expect that. What did the man think? That he could grope at James for some and it would make agree on anything, just like that? The mere idea was rather offending so he retored "Now, everyone needs a hobby." Judging by the way his eyes clouded, James got the feeling that Silva didn't take a liking in the remark about this being his _ hobby _. He glared at James "So what's your's?" James looked up at Silva. Daring. "Resurection."

For a moment it looked like Silva would turn away annoyed but then he stoped in his tracks and headed back over to James. Silva invaded his personal space once more in one swift motion. His hands came up, next to James' shoulders, and gripped the back of the chair as he pulled himself onto James lap. Silva kneeled on the seat with one leg and swung the other one over James thighs, trapping him underneath his body. "It would seem we are both very good at this game Mr. Bond." James just stared at him. "Mind sharing wich game exactly you have in mind?" Silva simply chuckled and started to further unbutton James shirt till it hang loose from his body.

Silva brought a hand up James' torso, his collarbone, his neck, let it glide through James hair. All the while he observed James closely. James had shut his eyes sometime along this progress. His head was tilted slightly by Silvas grip on it. Silva mumured "I hope you enjoy this Mr. Bond." James offered nothing but a cocky smile in return but truth be told, his insides were twisted. He had an internal fight going on. He couldn't decide if it was best to remain stoic, act along for pretense or actually allow himslef the pleasure he drew from this. "Well." Silva decided. "Maybe I have to try a little harder. Are you one hard to get James?" Silva shifted on top of James, breathed into his ear now, lips almost close enough to touch him, while his hands traced up James thighs, caressed them. Those hands well on the way up to James hips when there was a small clatter on the floor next to them. James heart droped. The radio transmitter in his pocked. Probably shoved out by the firm hands.

It was a tiny noise caused my a tiny object but to James it sounded like a slap in his face. He hoped that Silva was too caughed up in action to notice. He dearly hoped so. A few seconds after the sound accured Silvas mouth pulled away from James body in a dreadful slow manner. He was looking right into James eye. Both of them remained silent as they gazed at each other. Hungry, calculating.

_ Now _ was the moment were James tried to remember his training. Keep in control. Keep the pulse steady. Create the perfect illusion that nothing happend. C'mon Bond, he told himself, these are the basics. But how do you pretend to be calm if you are suppost to be unsettled by the situation and actually you are unsettled to begin with. Once he had known. But right now he couldn't remember. His brain was fogged. Silva got it right, he wasn't ready for this. All James could do was to cling to the desperate thought that maybe Silva hadn't noticed the drop after all and just stared at him to observe his handiwork. But no such luck. Silvas gaze dropped to the ground and James couldn't restrain a frown any longer. There went his plan to capture the attacker of M16 and M.

Silva on the other hand just let out a deep, disappointed sigh. "That's too bad James. What a pity. Really, a pity. Maybe another time and place then? After all, I want to see who ends up on top." Silva gave James one last suggestive look before he got onto his feet and turned to walk away. A short hand signal and his henchemen got into motion. Aside from their steps the room was quiet. Raoul Silva was leaving and there was nothing left to say.

The next things James could hear was the slow rattle of the old elevator, a shot outside the building, a helicopter taking off and, after what felt like a eternity, tho it could've only been a few minutes, the approach of another three rotor blades. MI6 was here but their prey was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 - Closer

**Closer**

James was back in London for a while now. Since his return from China he hadn't left the city except for two minor jobs in Syria and Italy. Neither had occupied him for longer then a couple of days and honestly any junior agent could've done it. Truth was, M just wanted to give him anything to occupy his unresting persona with while waiting for Raoul Silvas next move. Basicly he was to stay put at London in case anything happened.

It had been quiet around Silva ever since the island incident. Of course noone ever got to know what happened on that island. Bond might have earned a curious look from the task force that found him tied to a chair with his shirt open, overall looking somewhat ravished. Luckily it wasn't something he couldn't waive off as a story about the typical struggle with the enemy. Noone had contradiced or questioned 007. It seemed like they had decided not to investigate the issue any further. James was just glad M didn't read every single mission report unless it was neccesary to reconstruct a mission gone-wrong. In this case she could very well find all the informations she needed in his report. Needless to say that James had omited the lewd details.

While it was suspiciously quiet around Silva the MI6 was now fully aware of his agenda to assault M. It was save to assume that the ex-agent planed his next move . He just did a better job of being untrackable, while doing so, then anyone liked. This was how James spend most of his days by sitting at a desk at the headquarters. This wasn't exactly what he had signed in for; bloody desk work. Eve's presence around here was the only thing that lightened his mood.

In order to learn more about the man he was suppost to deal with, James was granted access to several old files regarding Raouls Silva. Of course James wasn't a profiler but he worked closely with that branch now because what else what there to do for him? In hope for a possible approach James dug deep into the files. Silvas real name was Tiago Rodriguez. He had joined MI6 at young age. As James already had been told by the man himself, he was stationed at Hong Kong from '86 to '97. In addition the files taught him that Silva had not only been stationed there, he lastly was responsible for Station H's handover to the chinese. A double 0 with leading qualities.

James got to know more about the way Silva had approached missions back then. They tried to follow his usual pattern and track him down but unfortunately those old data didn't seem to help them now at all. There were no news about the man so this was all they could work with. It was a rather frustrating task. Every path led to a dead end. MI6 even questioned Tiago Rodriguez' few known, old connections but to no avail.

While studying the documents he had been issued with, James started to wonder about the man he met. While everyone else just seemed to want to hunt Silva down, James got curious about his case. One day he found a small note that mentioned investigations against Silva during his time in Hong Kong, however the note neither told him about the cause nor the outcome and for some reason James wasn't able to find any other information regarding these investigations.

What happened back then,what did Silva do after 1997 and how did it all connect to M? The link had to be somewhere between those lines. Even after meeting Raoul Silva, all James knew was the fact that he spited her. But why was that? Silvas motivation remained unknown and James still couldn't explain to himself why M was so reticent on the topic but he got a feeling that one answer would reveal both their reasons.

His musings followed James home.  
Late at night, when he couldn't get to sleep, he pondered whether Silva was another person back then. Was the man he met even the same person he read about? After all these years? Considering it, Raoul Silva still seemed to have a lot in common with Tiago Rodriguez. For all James knew by now, he must have been cunning, deadly and more then able to run operations on his own. Of course every double 0 had to have those qualities otherwise you wouldn't become one in first place but not all of them were as good at it. Judging from old mission reports, Raoul had been a one man army and Silva still was, just in a less physical and more strategic way.

The major difference between those two personas was the deep-rooted and all consuming darkness James had sensed underneath Silvas cunning charisma.  
James tried not to ponder too hard about his own resemblance. Something similar lurked deep inside him and he had gotten a good glimpse after he fell and drowned. But he had chosen resurrection. He kept the shadows at bay. Though sometimes it was harder then other times not to consign to darkness.

One night, when the main wing of MI6 was as quiet as it possibly ever got in here, James grabbed two mugs of earl grey. The light in Ms office was still on and he pardoned himself inside.

"Good evening 007. Still at you desk at such a late hour? I suspect you waited all day to get your chance to sneak up on me. Is there anything I can help you with." James took a seat. "It is about Tiago Rodriguez." Upon seeing Ms face fall James tried again. "Raoul Silva." "I knew you would come up to me with this anytime soon. I reckon you read all the files. What is it you have a question about?" "Its about what happened during the Hong Kong handover." This didn't need to be furthermore verbalised. They both knew that he was getting at. M looked him staight into the eyes but something about her seemed weary.

She then told him about how Silva went beyond official orders and hacked the chinese when he was in charge of Station H. How by the time Station H's transition came up they wanted him, so M had handed him over. "I got six agents in return and a peaceful transition."  
James needed to hear more from her then this. „What was the outcome of that investigation against him?" „Acquitted in question of betrayal, accepting advantage and abuse of office for want of evidence."  
„So basicly an unclear case with no proof of why he got involved with the chinese? What is your opinion about it?" The case must have been unique. If you looked at it unbiased a double 0 had made his own choices and had taken risks. Now, that is what they usualy did on their job but here you had the crucial difference that said double 0 was also in charge of running a MI6 field station. So what did M believe? Would she deem it betrayal? It was possible and maybe M was the only person to tell after evidence failed. After all, she once knew Silva well.  
„I made my decision in '97. What I believe about Silva and that investigation never mattered. Our personal opinions must not influence the choices we have to make. I had to ensure a peaceful transition after 003 had failed us, so I called a halt to the damage he caused. I did what had to be done. It was, at no point of time, about the presumption of guilt or innocence and whatever opinion I might have, it wouldn't have matter by the time they closed the case. MI6 had declared Tiago Rodriguez dead by then and his name got engraved into the memorial walls at former MI6s headquaters."  
"Blown away along with my own name by the explosion I guess?" James had kept a blank face all through Ms answer. She gave a sour, curt nod. They looked at each other for a moment. James felt very tired as of sudden. "Is there anything else you I must know?" "No." was all M replied. James got up and turned to leave.  
He was already at the door when M spoke again. "Be careful 007. He knows MI6. He was one of us and he always has been a dangerous one for his enemies" He didn't turn around, instead his hand reached for the doorhandle. M spoke up again. "James? Have a good night." When he looked back her features were soft. A rare sight. "Thanks for telling me all this ma'am." He wished her a good night in return and went out.

When James got out of the headquarters he couldn't go back to the foreign rooms he called his home these days. He felt restless and decited to wander along Londons streets for a while.  
While wandering aimlessly, he thought about M,Tiago Rodriguez and himself. James knew M was fond of him and she surely had been fond of Tiago but she would never let her feelings interfere with her job. He made the decisions that had to be done. She had to be coldblooded about it. There was no other way and he understood that. Still, James could call himself fortunate for when he woke up and realised he wasn't dead he had been free to go wherever he wanted. He had enjoyed his death, though looking back at it, it had been a dark chapter. Then just how had Silvas death been in the hand of the chinese?

James noticed that his feet had taken him to one of the clubs he frequently visited as of late. Maybe that was exactly what he needed right now.

So there he was, walking into one of Londons clubs, just like lots of nights before. Most of the time driven my boredom and insomnia and sometimes by his toubled mind. Today it definitly was the latter. He needed someone occupy his mind with with. He went to the bar, ordered a drink and sat down in the lounge. From up there he had a good view over the overfilled dancefloor beneath. James watched as bodies moved and rocked against each other in rhythm with the too loud music.

After a while he finaly saw someone who caughed his interest. There she was. Planium blonde hair obvious in the dark, petite face and, as far as James could tell from up here, rich, dark eyes. She thrilled an urge in him that he wasn't excatly sure where it came from and in case he did, he denied himself the knowledge.

He felt drawn to her, sensed that something would happen if they met. A provocatrix, that is what she was. _ „Agent." „Provocateur." „Women." „Provocatrix." _ Why did he remember that test now?

He got up and moved down onto the dancefloor below. He was in the middle of it, carefully shoving people aside and squeezing through the masses, always aiming toward her direction when suddenly there was a body pressing close into him from behind.  
"I see you found my new, litte toy. Your intuition does not disappoint Mr. Bond. How do you like her. Did I choose her well? She certainly fulfilled her purpose. I was hoping to meet you down here." Raoul Silvas thick, low voice rumbles into his ear.  
James breath caught and his senses blazed up to the point where they made him feel overly aware of the man behind him.

He tried to put a fast step forward, to be able to turn around and face the invader but wasn't able to move boldly enough in the enclosed space of the dancefloor. "Ah shush shush James." Steady iron hands curled around his upper arms and pulled his back closer to the broad body behind him. "Is there anything you are trying to get away from?" Silvas rough voice, laced with traces of a chesire-grin mumbled into his ear.

A hand sneaked around James arms and body and held him in place. They were pressed close to each other and he could feel the rise and fall of Silvas chest.  
Silvas other hand crept up his chest, then up his neck, cupping it just below the jawline and pulling his head backwards, onto Silvas shoulder. It left his throat exposed. James tried another struggle but found himself unable to move.

Silva obviously liked the position he had him in. His voice was a pleased hum "We left some things unfinished and I am dearly sorry for that. You know James, I believe that we should get to know each other better. Means I really do not want to leave a you with a wrong impression. Please know that I never leave things unfinished." He leaned forward to scrape the soft flesh beneath James' ear with his teeth. James closed his eyes and grimaced. The thrill from their first meeting was back with a pang.  
He should fight the situation because it was now or never. The road this was going down quickly now wasn't the right one. His attempt of another stuggle did James little good, when through several layers of fabric, he could feel how much Silva enjoyed this.

James would have liked to be able to say that he didn't fancy this situation just as much. But who was he lying to. Certainly not to himself. The monster in James was already awake and it was demanding. If he couldnt get away, well, two could play the game. And this was a game James was very good at. A faint smile crept into his face. He tested a little movement to adjust his lower body and ground his ass against Silvas hips. The first grind earned him a low chuckle. The second a sharp hiss. "Oh Mister Bond" "Told you this wasn't my first time. You should get to know me better as well. Im not making false promises." He thrust his ass back again to emphasize what he had said. "Seems like it will be my pleasure to get to know you better James." James managed to get more sharp intakes of breath from Silva, along with something that was a mixture of an agressive snarl and a mewling noise. The man was noisy in bed, who would have thought?

Silva seemingly needed a few moments to adjust to Bonds unexpected enthusiasm. He surely hadn't seen this coming, after James mostly motionless part on the island.  
However when he did come back to his senses the game was on. James remembered how the other man had said he wanted to see who ends up on top. Clearly Silva had every intention to be that one. His grip around James upper body possitively got tighter to the point were it started to hurt but that only made James' loins stir with interest even more.

Silvas tongue lapped violently at James neck while he forcefully rutted into the space between his cheeks. Silva was out to push his way back into control of the situation but James wouldn't forgo his grounds one bit. One of his palms rested against Silvas thigh. He dug his nails into the expensive fabric and raked them up the mans leg, like he had every intention to ruin his suit. James was painfully hard by now. The teasing friction of cloth in front of him was not enough but Silva showed no interest in touching his crotch. That bloody bastard. James had to do something about it but sure as hell he wasn't going to beg.

He got his chance when Silva threw his head back at a particularly leisure stroke. James twisted his head and bit down into Silvas neck. Hard. He almost thought Silva would come just there and then. Instead a triad of spanish curses greeted him.  
Without further comment Silva reached down to grab the front of James pants.  
James felt his cheeks flush. Heat creeped up everywhere around him and his loins started to tingle. He wouldn't last long. He already had been leaking precome before Silva even touched him and now he had those damned, skillful hands gripping him through the fabric.

Their adjusted positions gave him more room, he could actually use his hand again. He reached back behind Silva head, dug is hands into his long hair and pulled him forward, granting himself easier access to the other mans neck. He bit down on it some more and brought his lips close to the other mans ears.

James voice was hoarse while he wispered into Silvas ear. "Do you come apart when I ride you like this? How much more can you stand before you get off. Will you imagine to come deep inside my twiching body?" Silvas hips jerked at that.  
Finaly his hand found its way inside James pants. Silva gave him firm, slick strokes and it was too much. Bond came inside his pants with a hitching moan, came all over Silvas hand. That was all it took to push Silva over the edge aswell. He bit down into James shoulder, muffling the delicious yelp that forced its way out of his throat while he laisurely kept grinding into James.

They stayed like this for a while, both coming down from their highs, breaths heavy. Someway along those moments Silva must have untangled himself from James. He hadn't even noticed with his dizzy mind. The next thing James did noticed was a kiss that was pressed into the nape of his neck. When he turned around, Silva was gone. Bodies moved around him as if nothing ever happened and blocked his way.

James made his way back to the bar. Better get wasted before heading back to his rooms alone. He ordered another Scotch and scowled at it when he raised the glass but couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips while he gulped it down.  
Well, he successfully laid his blond tonight. Maybe he shouldn't deny the fun he had for now. He still could do that, starting tomorow.

* * *

_A/N: As you can see this story is partly about James and Raoul on the dance floor. I'm just very fascinated by the idea of them dancing. The chapters are named after songs. Thought that would fit to the idea of the story. I had Nine Inch Nails 'Closer' in mind here. _


	3. Chapter 3 - Compass Strokes

**Compass Strokes**

* * *

_Reminder before anyone get confused by this: Parmalent member Clair Dowars is that horrible woman who tried to prove M did a bad job at MI6 during Skyfall._

* * *

M had gotten a invitation for minister Clair Dowars yearly mascarade ball. The woman, as well as her family, had a large influence so this was one of the top events in Londons political high society, even more so ever since she had taken office.  
Everyone at MI6 knew M detested these kind of events almost as much as she disliked the woman who host it. However, the relation between the government administration and the head of MI6 was one of mistrust and incomprehention as of late and attending to the dance was likely the best chance to put on a public display of mutual esteem. They probably owed that favour to Mallory.

M had picked two junior agents plus James Bond to accompany her to the event. James was with her for several reasons. To be a representable companion, a personal body guard and most of all to give him anything to do at all. He seemed even more restless than usual to her lately. Despite what everyone thought she did care for the agents of her section. Personal preferences could be made as long as they consort with logical decisions. To put it simply, James was here because she needed somome she could rely on in case of an incident and also because he was an agreeable company.

So here the two of them where, approaching one of Westminsters grand buildings, Ms hand hooked into James arm. James wore a simple black mask that barely covered his eyes and the bridge of his nose and a custom-made Tom Ford. Just slowly they moved forward on the crowded red carped that led toward the main entrance of the grand palais. A red carpet. James had to suppress a grin at the sight of a very displeased look on Ms face. They had to stop every now and then to smile at the cameras of tabloid press. James tried to imagine M waving delicately into one of these cameras like the women next to them did. Maybe this evening wouldn't be so bad after all, if he kept entertaining himself with silly thoughts.

That certainly was a better option than allowing his brain to run havoc with unwelcome thoughts of a certain blond man. He really had been loosing it lately, caged into this city with nothing to do to to ease his mind. After their latest encounter James didn't even feel comfortable in public places anymore. The mans possible presence nagged at his mind constantly. Of course it was his job to be aware of possible dangers but he shouldn't be so fed up about it on a personal level. Tonight he would just focus on M. M only.

Once they got inside, bid welcome by their stoicly smiling host and made their way into the main room of the event - the ball room - they found themself a quiet place at the side line and went to observing the other guests.  
James wouldn't have minded a dance but in regard of M he didn't push it. She really did not like these kind of events. It was almost comical to see her this uncomfortable. Not many people would be able to tell her current frown apart from her usual stern face but James knew her well enough. He bet she would much rather be at work or even at the ministry, defending their work, right now. Sometimes he wondered if the whole matter of M misery was because she couldn't dance? James had never seen her doing it. Maybe he should start a bet once they were back at MI6. Q branch surely was able to dig out some compromising footage, either to prove or refute his theory. Ah, way to get himself degraded. Hey, noone could blame him for being this bored.

He leaned down to M with a smile "We should at least pretend to enjoy this evening." That earned him a sceptical look but eventually there was a small smile of Ms face. "You are right Mr. Bond, it is inevitable. Let us get in touch with these people, I can't get enought from. Charming as they undoubtedly are."

They moved toward a bigger group of people who seemed least shallow and least annoying. M spend the next few hours talking and listening to what everyone had to say about Englands economy, its international relations, quite generally its predicted future. James contributed to the conversation every now and then but mainly focused on scanning their surroundings while never leaving Ms side.

It was way into the evening when James first layed his eyes onto a about couple his age. They were gracefully dancing on the nearby center of the room. He couldn't tell when they had entered. Then again keeping track of everyone who was entering and leaving wasn't easy in here. The security of this place was a disaster in James opinion. Sure they got lots of security guards standing around who of course maintained low profile, in order not to disturb the quests. However, the place itself and the bustle of people sure had to trouble those responsible. James decided to keep an eye on the dancing pair. Nothing seemed out of order about them but since his instinct made him overthink the places security standards, upon seeing them, there might be a reason to be careful. His instinct rarely failed him.

James took his time to observe the couple more closely. She was some exqusite woman judging from the way she moved. Short, thick curls ended right abover her shoulders. He got a glimps on her blue eyes whenever their dance would turn her face toward James. She sure was something but ultimatly it was her companion that James focused on. He moved in what could be called a predatory stance. If possible his motions where even more fluid then hers , yet there was something tense about him. Like he was ready to jump. As inconspicuous as his exterior might be, expensive but plain suite and matching mask, plain brown hair that even looked tousled to a certain degree, something about him made James own predator stir.

He excused himself from his discussion partners, found himself someone to have the dance with and slowly edged his way closer to his person of interest, while spinning his dancing partner in lazy circles across the banquet floor.  
When James finaly got close enough to study the mans visible features (the part that was not convered by the mask) he started to doubt his own mental well-being. Again. It wasn't like he haven't had this paranoia before. Within the past weeks, James thought he saw him basicly every time he had a glimpse at a tall, blond person but upon a second look it had always turned out, that he had been mistaken. But this man wasn't blond so his mind certainly hadn't played this easy trick on him. Also James wouldn't have come up here on the dance floor if he hadn't suspect something, to begin with. When he couldn't see the pair anywhere after his next spin all alarm bells went of.

He left his pretty dancing partner alone on the spot and charged back toward M. Generously M was M. Always wary, she instantly caught sight of his quick approach and concluded something was up. A quick nod toward the other 2 MI6 agents and M turned away to be escorted out of the room just the very moment someone bumped into James shoulder.

He turned to stand face to face with the intruder. Shielding M off him. Silvas eyes followed M, who seemingly moved toward the door behind James back now. Good. She was getting further away with every passing second. Silvas eyes then skipped over several positions of the room before finaly landing on James eyes.  
"Hello, Mr. Bond." "Mr. Silva." James allowed himself a wry smile. Silvas look then droped a few inches, giving James the chance to observe the man in front him. He looked different like this. Less flamboyant obviously. He faintly wondered if this was how Silva, no Rodriguez, truely looked. While James tried to decide whether this attire seemed more or less dangerous than Silvas usual self, said mans gaze had found its way back onto James eyes and lingered in position.

When Silva next spoke his lips were graced by a smile James didn't like. "Looks like we got ourselfs into a situation here. Now, what to make out of this? I would like to leave that decision up to you. We can either proceed with each our tasks at hand. Or..." The smile reached Silvas eyes now. James knew that look well. It was the same Silva had given him while he had him tied to a chair. He couln't help but to remember the feeling of the other mans hands on his thighs, which led to memories of those hands all over his body, fingers cupping his neck and touching is crotch. James didn't blink under Silvas mesmerizing gaze. "..Or we let it go, just for now, and you save me this dance. Do not worry. Noone will be going after that dear mother of yours, for as long as you decide to stay and don't try anything stupid."

James was pretty sure he couldn't hide his suprise at that. Was Silva really offering to dance with him in order to stop his assault on M? Now there was a lot you could say about the man. Him lying to archieve his goals wasn't one of those things. Besides, Bond was sure that this wouldn't be Silvas only plan to approach M. A nice plan it was to be honest. Going for M right under the nose of Ms. We-don't-need-the-MI6. James could give Silva this much credit. He wondered if there was any chance that Silva did it today to prove a point on Ms behalf. Even after everything that happened. Be it as it may, cleary Silva wasn't the kind who got desperate enought to lie. So if he was offered a chance to distract his enemy some time longer James was going to take it. Besides, he had done worse things for queen and country and M.

James held out a hand "If you please Mr. Silva," Silvas smile was face-splitting when he took the hand. That bastard. Ever since that night at the club James was well aware that he aswell had power over Silva. This thing between them didn't just work one way. But this was not the right place to pull certain triggers. So he simply let himself being led onto the dancefloor.

They picked up the same calm dance they had been into with their other dancing partners before.

One of their hands rested inside each others. James placed his left hand on Silvas hip. It was strangly intimate to feel the other man move under his palm as they slowly spun. Silvas hand lay on the small of James back. Sometimes it applied preasure on him to move him into the destinated direction. Silva led the dance because James let him.  
For a while noone said anything. They circled each other, both of them very aware of the other mans presence, both of them ready to pounce if needed. In a twisted way, it was exhilarating.

Both of them looked here and there and, god save him, flirted with each other. Silvas smile was radiant while James offered a coy smirk. They did a pretty good job at acting as if nothing was out of ordinary. Well, not more or less ordinary as the public display of mens affection could be, anyway. Silva even went so far as to test the waters of small talk. He dwelled on innocent topics as the tasteless room decoration or amused himself with the attendance of certain important guests. The latter created a concerned look on James face. "Don't worry James." Silva chuckled "What interest would I have in aimlessly attacking random people. I really thought you would know be better by now." He even managed to humor James with a couple of dark and dirty stories about some of said quests. Obviously the man dug his fingers into everything with his bloody computer of his. "Oh I am only doing my job James. Can't help it that I gather information about this and that along the way. I told you it is much more fun than that dull work of yours. Just say a words and we are out of here. My offer still holds." "No, thanks a lot." James took a mental note that there was need for a police raid in some of these peoples houses. To James shame Silva almost lured him into a conversation when he went on about Francis Bacon and his early works. Well almost. He certainly wouldn't entertain Silva by talking to him more then necessary.

The musicians had long started another tune and James started to relax a little when Silva next spoke up. Instantly James knew, they had left the territory of casual small talk behind . Silva leaned in a little, his voice dropping lower.

"Remember that day on the island James? You can't be aware of it but you actually did a good job on foiling the bad guys agenda back then. You know, I wanted to be caughed. Please. Don't trouble youself with the why. Anyway, what option did you left me? For a moment I thought that tiny sender of yours really ruined the entity of my plan. You really could've put it away at some saver place but now that it droped what to make of this situation. Hmm? I thought about ignoring it for a moment. Play pretend I didn't hear it. But James you know how it goes. Plans can be put aside if the situation calls for it. Better options present themself. And wouldn't it be dull to let them pass?"

James felt heat crawling up his neck. Whether it came from his rising anger, about the fact that Silva played lemme share my secrets, or the way Silva murmured these words into his personal space he could not say. Better not ponder on that thought. Instead he answered in the same low manner, only for the two of them to hear "What makes you so confident about this new agenda of yours? If you had Ms downfall planed for so long why overthrow everything now? So you say you willingly changed you plan back on the island but cleary tonight didn't went very well either. If I am counting right that is two out of two ever since your attack struck the MI6. So many compromise. Are you sure you still get what you want? And what tells you I'm not gonna snap your neck right here in front of everyone as soon as I get word about Ms save retention."

All he got in return was a low chuckle.

The grip on the small of Bonds back got tighter. "Im hurt James, here I thought we were past the point of death threats. Aren't we, hm? But you got me. It is true. It's not just my plan for M that changed. There is a new priority of goals to achieve. And don't worry, it seems like everything is well on the way. Rest asured that nothing will change the outcome of the events for M. Our mother, that you still hold on to so dearly. She will not survive the end of this. This I promise dear James"

James got pulled closer. Their bodies touched chest to chest. He could feel Silvas slow, warm breath on his lips. James barely had enough time to close his mouth into a frowning line before Silvas mouth pressed down on him in a firm kiss. Despite everything James had been trained for his head started to spin. He was caught in a momentum of too many thoughts, yet no thoughts at all. Their little power play in the anonymity of a dark dancefloor had been one thing but here they where in the broad light. With probably a lot of bystanders, security and maybe even some agents watching. Ever since M got escorted out of the room Silva and James must have been the center of the attention of everyone who was involved in what was going on. And maybe he was enjoing this moment of not being in control, more then he could allow himself to admit. He gave Silva a half-hearted shove.

"Thank you for the dance dear Mr. Bond" A bow, the hint of a smirk and once again Silva turned to leave and James just couldn't find the will inside himself to pursue just then.  
After a short moment of gathering himself he sprinted after Silva. Rounding the next few heavy double-doors and narrow hallway corners. Silva was already out of sight, the route of his escape untrackable. Blame the size of this old building if you please. The only thing that greeted James in the adjoined rooms were confused looks on the faces of some scattered party quests. His heart pounded.

Sure someone else would catch Silva on his way out. That is what James Bond told himself.


	4. Chapter 4 - After The Storm

**After The Storm  
**

Despite high-level security standards there had been another attack on M. She was protected by MI6 night and day now but Silva still had gotten through.  
The only reason she was still alive where the quick reflexes of Mallory and James Bond. It had been a murderous gunfight down at the ministry.

By now James had gotten upset with himself and the fact that Silva got away. Again. Wich he only blamed himself for to begin with. He should've used his chances before this incident. He really had tried this time, had aimed his gun at Silva but missed. How had it all gotten so far? This situation wouldn't do. This was when he made a decision. M wasn't save here. He had to get her out of London, someplace Silva would not expect them to go. At least not for a while. This should give them some time to be ready for when he followed them. Wich he doubtlessly would. To James suprise, M had quickly agreed after he had introduced her to his plan.

James drove her away from the ministy, down to the waterfront. It took them a long while to get there since they only used side roads and alleyways. It had to be a route that didn't have observation cameras. They got into the old Aston Martin that was accommodated in a garage near the docks.  
There was a long days trip ahead of them. They would go up into the scottish highlands. Back to the place James had hoped to leave behind forever. The eery scourge of his childhood that always kept nagging at his mind. Maybe it was time to face this dark place inside of him. Maybe it would help him to redeem that other source of darkness and doubt that had snaked inside of him during the past months.

The sky was overcast this day and the weather just got worse as they headed north. The clouds hung deep into the shottish highs by the time they left the frequented roads and made their way through loneley, shrouded valleys.

Both of them minded their own buisness, watched the landscape fly by, each wrapped up in their own train of thoughts when M spoke up. „Do you remember when, back at MI6, you asked me if there was something else I wanted to tell you about Tiago Rodriguez?" James just gave her a look, signaled her to go on.  
„He was my favourite. He was a brilliant agent. Maybe our best. I expect you to understand that I did what I had to. What he did back then could have ruined everything. Up until today I still don't know if the agents who were down at Hong Kong office with him knew of his doings. It doesn't matter if he was working for MI6 or for his own behalf, what he did was dangerous and should have been reported to me. Noone ever did. We only found out what was going on yourselfs when the problems started and our agents got arrested one by one. Still they all were very loyal to him, praised the ground he was walking on. Im sure on a personal level some of them never forgave me that I handed him over to the chinese. Maybe not even those of them that I got in return. Raoul Silva alway had a very winsome character." James said nothing in return so they both looked out of the window again, eyeing the depressing scenery.  
„You know after that evening you came into my office, asking questions about Tiago Rodriguez, I did browse through the other reports of your last mission in China. Its there anything you want to tell me about the state you were in when they picked you up from at that island?"  
James heart droped. „I don't think so ma'am" He couldn't talk about it. Not after what happened that night at the club, which M know nothing of. Not after the intimidate get-long at the banquet after M had left the scenery. Which she of course had heard of. He couldn't speak about these things. Couldn't acknowledge their existense aloud. It was too much to bear.

But he gave her a knowing look, had to make clear that he knew what she was getting at. He owed her that much and he needed to make clear that he would always be at her side. No matter what.

They arrived at Skyfall at late afternoon. The place looked exactly like James remembered it. He had always hated it. Even before his parents had died. M and James got out of the car. „Christ!" „Hmhm." „No wonder you never came back."

To James suprise they met the old game keeper Mr. Kincaid. James hadn't really expect him to still be around. Kincaid told them that all his guns and other weapons had been sold. All but one old hunting rifle and a hunting knife plus the goundkeepers own weapon. Now that would make things a little more complicated then James had hoped.

For two days they prepared for the inevitable arrival of Ms nemisis, built possitively deadly tools out of everything they could find and set up traps. James even dug out some old sticks of dynamite that Kincaid had mentioned. They made a fortress out of Skyfall as best as the could.

It was the end of the second day, M and James just spend their time together, talking about the past, waiting for the things to come, when the dogs started to bark. They could see men getting out of cars and approaching the propertry.

The men surrounded the front side house and set up a timer to blast the front door open.

James had gotten into the Aston Martin that parked oppisite of the door before they had gotten to close to notice him. He had a nice little suprise for these fellows. He quickly looked around. Silva wasn't among them from what James could tell. Somehow he had to know this before he aimed at them. He would kill the man. He would not let him touch M. But a part of James needed to be aware of the act, needed to notice exactly what was going on when moment arrived. He would kill him without a blink but he wouldn't be able to do it cold-blooded. Raoul Silva wouldn't be just another dead enemy amongst many. Not at this point.

He opened the fire at them, using the Martins built-in machineguns. It took down two or three. Most of the men made it into the house where Kincaids bullets and Ms handmade gadgets would greet them.

When there noone was left ouside the building James also made his way back inside and took down more men. Shots sounded from the adjoining rooms for several minutes. Eventually the gunfire around the house gave away into silence. James met M and Kincain in the mainhall. They had taken out all the assailant. James examined the faces of the closeby dead bodies again. Just to be sure. Non of them was Silva. He was not sure how he felt about it. He was positively angry. About whatever. He would bring the man down tonight. He would protect M the best he could. Still he was relieved not to have to look at Silvas dead body, just yet.  
At least they had a larger supply of weapons to choose from now. James picked up one of the a machine guns.

Suddenly the sound of rotor blades and music filled the empty valley.

_Boom boom boom boom_  
_Gonna shoot you right down_  
_Take you in my arms_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_Love that is true _

James and M exchanged a quick glance before he charged to one of the barred windows, looking at what was going on outside. His insides curled in repulsion.

_When you walk that walk_  
_And you talk that talk_  
_You knock me out_  
_Right off of my feet _

James tested his sarcasm. „Always gotta make an entrance." He sent M and Kincain away, into the kitchen and opened the fire at the helicopter. Silva would be in there and James didn't want to give the man a chance to get out of his vehicle in peace. He didn't feel like facing Silva in person. Most of all, he wouln't allow him to get any closer to M in one piece. James knew Silva was most likely in there, was aware that he aimed to kill him and that had to be enough. He grit his teeth against the recoiling impact of the mashine gun while bullets continually poured out its clip.

The helicopter turned his direction and fired back. The houses windows and intertiors instantly were a bust. Bullets and splinters of wood filled the air. Whenever James tried to shoot back, everything around him flew into pieces.

The helicopter was circling the house now, aiming at every window. James barley had enough time to follow the other two into the kitchen before that room was assaulted again. He ordered Kincain to take M through the secret door and get her out of here.

Eventually Silva landed in front of the property. The way he looked when he got out of it, a menacing force, hair and long coat tangling around him involuntarily reminded James on a side note he had found in the mans files. Angel of Death. That was the nickname folks had given him back in his MI6 days.

James could see that the people outside made their way over to the wide-opened front door, so he went there as well to hold them back. Everything was pitch black outside by now. He sun had gone down. He couldn't really make out any details of what was going on. When he steped into view of the front door he was hauled back by the blast of a hand grenade. The impact send him flying across the room and his back gave a painful jolt where it hit the floor.  
He got up, looked outside and spotted Silva who was tossing another bomb right at him that moment. Damn the man. Damn it all. The old wooden floor around him was set aflame.

Ourside the helicopter got into motion again. Over the noise Silva shouted commands to stay back and not to touch M at his men. James opened another crossfire while the flames and the helicopters flood light lit the rooms. James chances to move around unnoticed decreased any minute now.

Silva stopped his assault for a moment, back pressed against the outer wall of the building, grenade in hand. „M? Are you in there?" Luckily M wasn't here. She and Kincain had left through the priest hole that let into a tunnel and away from Skyfalls main building. If they were lucky they were well on the way to the far off chapel. James silently made his way over to the same window Silva was standing at and crouched down on the exact oppsite side of the wall. The momentary silence made the other man go on.

„They kept me for five months, in a room with no air. They turtured me." James swallowed. Silva was clearly talking about what happened after he was left for the chinese „And I protected you secrets. I protected you. But they made me suffer, and suffer. And suffer." The memory of pain strained his voice. „And then I realized it was you who betrayed me. You betrayed me. And I only had one thing left. My cyanite capsule, in my molar. So I broke the tooth and bit into the capsule. It burned all my insides but I didn't die. Life clung to me like a disease and then I understood why I had survived. I needed to look into you eyes one last time." A pause. „Are you in there?" danger and rage edged their way back into Silvas voice. James crawled to the other side of the window in order to get a better aim at the man outside. When he got up, high enough to look outside his and Silvas eyes met for a moment. Something unspoken hung between them.

James took his aim and shot. Silva duck away quick and triggered his grenade while the bullets flew past his head. The genade hit the floor very close to James and he barely had enough time to scramble away, seeking shelter behind a massive stonepillar to his right. Bloody hell!

Fire was spreading everywhere around him now, he couldn't go anywhere without its heat buring on his face. He had to act quickly now. He found some gas tanks to make a makeshift bomb with. Well this would make a blast. The house was damaged beyond hope anyway. Not that he cared. He set up the bomb and got out of the room fast, using the same secret way the other two had before him.

He had gotten away a bit when there was a wave of heat and fire behind him. Oh crap, that couldn't have been his own handiwork only. The air around him smelled like kerosine. He grinned bitterly as he threw himself into a save spot. So long Skyfall. Hopefuly the old lady took many down with her. James swallowed down the lump that was forming in this troath.

When he got out of the tunnel he could see that there was really nothing left of the place he grew up at for a while. But when he looked the other way and could see Silva and two of his men heading into the chapels direction. James got into motion and ran after them as if his own life depended on it. The first man got down by a kick in his face what was ought to break necks. James could hear the crack and moved on, taking the shortest way over a frozen loch after a moment of hesitation. It didn't seem very solid. He was well out on the ice when bullet impacts next to his feet made him stagger to a halt. He looked to his right. It was Silva, standing at the lakeshore.

„You see what comes off all this running around Mr. Bond? All this jumping and fighting, its exhausting. Relax." Silva took a deep breath. „You need to relax."  
The last of Silvas men came up behind James. James and Silva first eyed each other and then the very closeby chapel. Each calculated their possibilites. „James, I will go, mother is calling. I will give her a goodbye kiss for you. I'd give you one as well but I fear I can't trust you not to interfere my plans if I come over to you now."

Silva nodded at his henchman and both men took their aim and James. James was unarmed. He slaped the henchmans machine gun out of his hands and shot a perfect circle around the two of them. They broke into the ice cold water as bullets flew arround their heads. All air was knocked out of James lung as the water engulfed him but he had to endure if he wished to get out of this alive. The other man was clawing at him. Draged him deeper down into the cold grave that awaited him here. Finaly James got hold of the mens neck and chocked him till his limbs went limp. He struggled back toward the surface. The cold clawed at him like death iron grip that tried to keep him down below but he pushed forward, ignored the unsteady drum of his panicking heart muscle which franticly tried to keep him alive. When he pushed through the water surface his lungs screamed at the first gasp for air.

Only when James body was convinced that he wasn't dying it let him use his brain again. He was alone. Silva was long gone. Soon he heard a shot of Kincaids shortened riffle from inside the chapel as he dragged himself out of the cold.

When he got close he saw M and Silva. Both were still alive but James couldn't believe the scenery that was unfold before his eyes. But no matter now much is insides lurched at the sight and no matter how violently his battered heart twisted, he didn't had time to waste a second thought on it. M could get shot every second now. He reached for the hunting knife that was straped to his belt and threw it. It struck Silva right underneath the shoulder blades, where it would be lethal.

Silva turned around. His eyes accused the intruder for the sudden intervention but then they found James and flickered in a range of so many emotions that it was impossible to read them before he droped to the ground and all life drained out of him. James stoped and stared at the man to his feet. The oddest mixture of feelings spread inside of him. It was relieve for the biggest parts. The lump in his throad was back however.

James only looked up again, when M made a pained noise and fell off the bench she had been sitting on. Only yet James noticed the great amount of blood that was spreading on her side. When had that happened. Her clothes were completely soaked in blood. He cradled her in his arms and looked up to Kincain in his desperate need for help, for an answer. The old man just shook his head sadly. James signaled him to get away. Get any help, find something to make it better. Kincain gave him a sad look but did as he was bid anyway. James had the feeling it was just to give M and him some time alone. He felt sick.

Ms voice was weak. „What took you so long?" „I got into some deep water." When she looked at him her eyes where tired and she had a hard time to focus on his face. „I suppose it's... too late to make a run for it." Even in this sitation her remarks couldn't fail to make him smile. Even if just a little. „Well, I'm game if you are." He could see that talking and moving hurt her. She looked James deep into the eye. For once they were full of warmth. „At least I did get one thing right."  
When James closed her eyes it was forever. He couldn't help the tears that blurred the edge of his vision. He kissed her brow and carefully set her body down onto the ground. He remained there, silently watching over her. He had nowhere else to go.

He couldn't say how long he had sat there. Minutes blurred into each other. He only fainly noticed when there was movement behind him. When his clouded mind became aware of it, James' world skipped. He looked up and then his brain and heart tried to adjust to the fact that Raoul Silva was sitting up, slowly and shakily. The man made low, pained noise as he reached behind him and pulled the dagger out of his back. It almost looked like he would loose consciousness again. Slowly Silva eyed his surroundings. He seemed disoriented and lost. Then he spotted M and his face turned into a mask of despair and he scambled to his feet. While Silva limped closer, eyes on M only and seemingly unaware of the rest of the world, James Bond still tried to adjust to the situation.

M was dead. He didn't know what happened or when she got shot but he felt like failed her. It was over. There was a deep grieve welling inside of him. This was the woman he owed everything to and he hadn't protect her. But Silva was alive and somehow James didn't had the fight in him to be disturbed. He couldn't think on revenge, could neither think of taking the criminal down as part of his duty. There had never been a killing order for another reason then to protect M life. So what good would it do to kill him now? M would still be dead, that threat was over and James wouldn't feel better one bit. His treacherous heart rioted at the thought of attacking Silva. He was too tired and deep down he didn't even want to.

Silva slumped down on his knees next to James. Tears streamed down his face. He bent deep over M. His hands cluched into her coat while mouth formed words of pain, James could not understand.

James looked at him. Looked at all the anger and all the pain. What a twisted being Raoul Silva was. He had seeked Ms death for so long and was now full of despair because of it. James had been taken by suprise when he saw that Silva had actually tried to kill himself. But the next moment it had made sense. In a way. He hadnt' been able to hear Silvas words but he had seen enough while he approached the chapel, had seen how Silva almost killed M and himself with the same bullet.  
Here was the difference between them; James and Raoul. While James did not mind dying, Raoul longed for it. They were two sides of the same coin. A thought struck him. Now that M was gone, there was no need for Raoul Silva to exist anymore. Not if it came down to what Silva was thinking. She had been his only purpose for so many years now. Maybe Silva had never planed to outlive M. The more he thought about it the least he doubted in it but this wasn't what he, James, had been promised. For once it should be on James to get what he wanted and bugger everyone else.

He had been wrong when he thought coming back to Skyfall would redeem him from his inner monster. Instead he saw things in another light now. Saw what led them up to this moment and to the decision he would next make. Silva had outlived M. Live had clung to him and maybe there was a reason. Maybe it didn't have to be a disease this time.  
He grabbed the back of Raouls head and laced his fingers into his hair. He pulled Silva toward himself, rested their foreheads and noses against each other. This way they hoovered above M. James took one last reassuring look at Raouls face. He had his eyes squeezed shut so James closed his eyes as well and focused on the feeling of the other man before him. When he spoke his voice was thick. He did his best not to choke on his word. „Remember how you told me you have more then one goal to archive. What happened to that? Please don't let her be your only reason. Go. Its not you prerogative to stay here with her. Go before I remember what I am suppost to do. Should we ever see you again, I hope it is Tiago I meet. Maybe it had always been Raoul Silvas fate to die today. But life didn't let you go, again, did it? Plans can be put aside when the situation calls for it." There was a dry, humorless chuckle coming from Silva upon being confronted with his own words in the irony of this sitation. Silence stretched out between them. The only noise came from the crackling fire as Skyfall burned to his grounds many yards away of them.

Finaly, after what seemed like an eternety, the blond-dyed man let out a slow breath before he got onto his feet again.

* * *

_A/N: You may read this ending however you like. In my head Silva gets away and he and James will eventually meet again. But that's a story for another time._

_I hope you liked the story. Leave reviews :)_  
_I hope the grammar wasn't too bad. Im not english native. Searching for mistakes took me all day. I hope there aren't too many left._


End file.
